It is known to store a contact lens, particularly a soft, hydrophilic contact lens, in a container filled with liquid. This method of storing a soft contact lens is used because if such a lens is allowed to dry, it will become brittle and will easily tear or break. An intra-ocular lens may also be made of a hydrophilic material, and these lenses are stored in a container of liquid for the same reason.
A typical container for storing a soft contact lens is a cylinder which is closed at one end and has a removable lid at its other end. The lens is placed in the container filled with liquid, such as saline solution. The container is then sealed and placed in an autoclave to sterilize the lens and the liquid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,307 (LaHaye), 4,113,088 (Binkhorst), and 4,173,281 (Tought) teach packages for storing intra-ocular lenses. Each of the packages disclosed in these patents provides a window for permitting optical inspection of the lens by a surgeon prior to opening the package. The lenses are sterilized by ethylene oxide gas after the lens is placed in the package. None of these packages is capable of containing a liquid, and thus would not be useful for storing a hydrophilic lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,096 (Wilma) shows an apparatus for measuring the profile of a soft contact lens. The lens is located in an immersion vessel which is filled with a liquid, The index of refraction of the liquid is similar to the index of refraction of the contact lens to facilitate projection of an image of the profile. There is no suggestion that the immersion vessel may be sealed to store or transport the contact lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,391 (Padula et al.) shows a projection system for creating a profile of a soft contact lens. The lens is located in a liquid-filled chamber which is open at its top. Such a chamber is not useful for storing or transporting a contact lens.